Kim Possible The Ultimate Game
by Beast57
Summary: Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron are sucked into a video game they must play and win to keep their lives will they beat Drakken at his own game or will they fall to their death? Find out!


Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible All characters and Rights are Reserved For Disney Inc.

Kim Possible: The Ultimate Game

One day at Middleton High the save the world hero was just leaving the biochemistry room. She was Grumbling as she left "Stupid Bonnie! What a freaking know it all she makes me so mad!"

"Hey KP! Wait up!" It was Kim's best friend Ron. He was an average Joe that had been KP's best friend since pre-k.

"Oh, hi, Ron. How was woodworking?"

"Not so good, KP." replied Ron holding up his hand. He had a large gash from where he had obviously cut himself.

"Not having such a good day either?"

"No, not really. So, how has your day been Kim?"

"Not so good, Bonnie totally showed me up in bio today. Then she slipped an extra ingredient into my solution so it blew up. Not to mention the fact that I got an "F" for the day."

Beep beep be-boop.

"Go, Wade."

"Ok, there is a distress signal coming from a tiny remote island off the coast of Hawaii."

"We'll check it out."

So, Kim and Ron hugged and went off to class. After school was over Ron made his way threw the sea of people. He went to the front of the building. He wondered where Kim was. Rufus stifled a yawn and climbed to his master's shoulder.

"Hey, what's up Rufus, buddy?"

"Nothing much," squeaked Rufus.

Ron saw a small figure make it's way down the Jock Hallway. It was Kim. Boy, was Ron glad to see she was alright. Then Ron noticed that she was crying.

"KP? Are you hurt?" asked Ron.

"N-n-no…"

"Kim, what happened?"

"Josh Manke dumped me for that prissy Bonnie Rockwaller."

"It's ok, Kim. I'm here for you." replied Ron. He embraced her, held her, and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so glad that your here for me." said Kim burying her head into Ron's chest.

Ron thought to himself, YES Kim broke up with Josh! Ron wasn't being mean, he felt very sorry for KP. If only she knew how he felt on the inside.

Beep beep be-boop. Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator. "I'll call you back."

"Come on, Kim, We're going to go to Buneo Nacho. We'll call Monique and get you back to tip- top shape."

"No, Ron. We have to go that distress call and find those people." said Kim. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade!"

"You need a ride to Hawaii?"

"Please and thank you!" replied Kim. The ride was one of Kim's Father's friends that Kim helped out of a sticky situation. They arrived in Kaui at 3:00 pm. There was wonderful breeze and it was about 70 degree's out with a chill index of 68.

There wasn't many people on the island and when Kim and Ron asked if there had been a plane crash or an explosion, nobody had a clue what they were talking about. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, give me lock on the distress signal." Kim and Ron followed the signal into a cave. There was nobody there. They went to leave and there was a sound. They both looked back and then they fell. Kim landed on her feet but Ron on the other hand landed with a thud. Ron scrambled to his feet to see where he was.

"Drakken's Lair! AAAAAAAhhhhhhh! Shego!" Shego, the beautiful, drop dead gorgeous girl was standing above Ron with her arms folded in a annoyed posture.

Drakken's voice rang out, "Kim Possible, my Arch Foe!"

"Drakken and Shego, What's your evil plot this time?" yelled Kim. As usual Kim and Shego went at it while Drakken started up a wired device. Ron jumped at Shego and she easily dogged the attack and hit Ron with a powerful green blast.

Ron screamed, "Kim!" She rushed to Ron's aid. "You go. I'll be ok."

Kim jumped at Shego. Shego quickly ignited her hands. She threw blasts at Kim and Kim did somersaults and flips to dodge the on-coming green blasts. They jumped at each other once again.

"Aarrr!"

Everybody in the building looked to where Ron was. He was glowing blue. He had gone into mystic monkey power mode.

"I have had enough!" screamed Ron. He jumped towards Shego with his arm outstretched. Dr. Drakken seized the moment he shot Kim, Ron, And Shego with a bright red Beam that sucked them all into his Super computer.

"Where where are we?" asked Ron.

"No clue" replied Kim

"Let's ask Wade, he'll know where we are." So Kim started up the Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"Okay this is going to be a shock, you and Ron are inside Drakken's super computer that put you in a video game. So, basically, you were de-materialized, put back together, and now you have beat this video game or you will die"

"What? That's terrible!" cried Ron

"Come on, Ron. We are going to win this game."

"No we're not! This is hopeless! We're going to die! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!"

"Ron! I have faith in you." Kim kissed Ron on the cheek.

That was Ron's spark. "Come on, Kim. We're going to take this game head on!"

"Charge!" squeaked Rufus. Kim had never seen Ron with this much determination before. His eyes looked as if they were on fire.

Level 1

Attack of the Drones

Kim and Ron made their way up a side of a very steep mountain. On the other side of the mountain, Mega Drones were getting ready to attack.

Boom!

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"And, what are those things?" yelled Kim.

Shadowy objects were moving really fast towards them. They were huge. At least ten feet tall.

Ron's cheeks turned bright red. "First, we get sucked into a maniac's video game. And now, you guy's are attacking us! I'm not letting you lay a finger on my girl!" He jumped at a drone and punched right through it. He was bright blue again.

Suddenly, Ron began to fall because he was not holding on to the mountain. But Ron kept fighting drones on the way down to his death but some how he beat so many so fast that he activated a cheat code. So Ron only hit the ground with a soft thud.

Kim jumped down to where he was. "Whew! That was close." said Ron. Eight legs landed around him. He looked up. It was a giant spider drone. "Aaaahhh! Giant spider!" screamed Ron.

Kim pulled out her grappling gun and shot. It nailed a tree right on target and Kim swung at the mega drone. Getting ready to be attacked, the drone reacted quickly and knocked Kim out of the air. She was thrown from her grappling gun but landed on her feet.

Ron was bright blue again and smashed into one of the eight legs of the drone but it seemed to have no effect. It looked down at Ron and attacked sharply but Ron dodged the attack while Kim made another attempt to bring the drone down. Kim made her way to its head sprayed something on it. The head turned in to ice. Kim kicked it in the face. Then startled the drone swayed back and forth. Ron hit it one more time with all of his might and knocked the drone downward.

Kim slipped off the top of the drone and fell to the ground. She tried to doge the falling drone but could not. This was the end of the great Kim Possible. She closed her eyes to ease the pain. But she felt herself flying and she opened her eye's to see what was happening.

She was being carried off by Ron. She had to be dead. "Ron?"

"The one, the only." replied Ron.

"Auh huh!" squeaked Rufus.

"Boo ya!" hollered Ron.

Something warm hit Ron in the shoulder and knocked him off the branch that he was standing on. Shego stood at the highest branch of the tree.

"Shego!" they both cried. Kim and Ron looked at each other and blushed. They then went back to being angry at Shego.

Shego jumped from branch to branch till she was on the ground. She landed lightly on her feet. "Kim Possible and her dopey side-kick slash boyfriend, Ron."

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" they yelled to together. They both blushed again. Kim jumped at Shego and they started to fight. They exchanged blows. Ron ran at Shego, now glowing blue. He began hitting Shego with full force and knocked her off her feet.

"Leave my girlfriend alone! I-I-I mean a girl, wh-who is my friend…" yelled Ron.

Shego disappeared.

"So, Ron. What did you mean 'your girl?'" asked Kim.

"Oh, it's just guy talk…" said Ron blushing.

"Right…"

Level 2 - Drakken's Castle

Kim and Ron found themselves outside a huge castle. "This is going to be a hum dinger of a doozey." thought Kim to herself. "Let's go Ron."

"In there? It's so big and scary."

"Ron you just fought off an army of mega drones, I think if you can do that you can take on what ever lies ahead."

"You're right, I can do this. Let's go."

They walked in. The place was huge and there was lava every where. The first obstacle was a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava. A fireball shot at Ron. He dodged it but almost fell backwards off the bridge. Ron got to his feet

"Whew! Glad that's over!" Then fireballs started shooting everywhere.

"Run!" screamed Kim. They both ran with all of their might.

"Jump!" squeaked Rufus. The bridge was coming to an end and their was a gap from where the bridge stopped and the ledge started. They both made it no sweat.

"Duck!" screamed Kim. A huge flame zoomed over their head, if they were touched by the blue flame they would have been fried instantly. Ron was looking right into a pair of glowing eyes.

"KP! Jump! We have company!" They both jumped into the air. There was another blast of blue flames. "Run!"

Something dark landed in front of them. Then four more appeared in front of the pair. They were mummies.

"Oh, boy." said Kim.

"Charge!" hollered Ron. He was glowing blue. "Bring it on you bag of bandages!"

A mummy shot a fire ball at Ron. He caught it. "I think this belongs to you and I was wondering if you might want it back!" Ron threw the fireball at the mummy and hit it head on. It caught fire and started running around in circles.

The rest of them attacked Ron. Kim jumped over Ron and smashed two mummies together. They fell to the floor. Another one punched Ron in the back and knocked him off his feet.

"Leave my boyfriend alone! I-I-I mean a boy wh-wh-who is my friend." She kicked the mummy off the ledge that they were fighting on. There were only two mummies left. Kim and Ron went all out on them.

After that was over the pair of heroes found themselves in a pickle. There was a flight of stairs and there was a big door right in front of them, but which one was the right one? They decided to take the stairs so they went to that door.

Only to be their disappointment, the door was locked. So they had to go through the big door at the bottom of the stairs. So they went in. They found that the room was a lot bigger than they had expected.

The room had a lot of treasure in the room. There was a big key at the head of a big gold table. Ron grabbed it and they left.

"This key has to be the one to that door at the top of those steps." The room started to shake. The walls started to close in on the pair. Also, with every passing second, the ceiling inched ever closer. Then spikes came out of the wall.

"Come on, KP! Let's get out of here!"

The two heroes ran through the room the spikes ripped their clothes to shreds they jumped for it and made it. The key was no where to be found Rufus leaped out of Ron's pocket and grabbed the key that was about to fall off the side of the ledge. He fell off.

"NOOOOO!" Ron jumped and caught Rufus from falling to his death. Ron got up but then slipped and fell off the edge. Kim jumped and grabbed Ron's hand to save him and Rufus from falling to their doom.

"Thanks, KP."

"No big, sweetie." she said, kissing Ron on the lips. "Come on, let's go."

They put the key in the hole. It fit perfectly. They opened the door and entered the room. The room was huge it was the size of a super bowl stadium. The only problem was the whole place was surrounded by lava.

"Kim I wanted to tell you that I-."

But Ron was cut short. The whole room began to shake violently a huge dark figure fell into the middle of the room. It was time to fight.

It was a huge dragon. It walked real fast towards the pair. Rufus poked his head out to see where he was now because Ron and Kim had been thought a lot in the last couple hours.

Rufus was staring right into the dragon's eyes. "Ahhhhhhh!" Rufus zoomed back into Ron's pocket. If you were to look at Ron, you would think his left leg was cold because his whole leg was shaking because of Rufus.

The dragon started to shoot fireballs all over the place. Ron went mystic and ran towards the dragon smacking all of the fireballs that were shot at him. He hit the monster head on. Ron knocked the monster off his feet. When the dragon hit the floor it shook the whole place and there was a dent in the floor.

The dragon nailed Kim off her feet but was standing on the side of the stadium. Ron jumped at the dragon hit him in the to the lava but Ron fell with him. Kim closed her eyes so she would not have to see the boy that she loved die. The whole room transformed into a jungle. Ron was dead.

Kim fell to her knees. "This can't be! Ron can't die!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine said Ron." He had no pants.

"Oh, Ron! I thought I had lost you forever!"

"No, Kim. I'm not dead yet." said Ron hugging Kim. "The good thing is that we're both 'ok.'"

Then something hit the pair. Their clothes were transformed back to normal, they had no tears or rips and they both felt like a million bucks.

Level 3 - Jungle Jap's

The pair now found themselves in a big jungle. "This Place looks really familiar." questioned Ron. "Oh, no! I know exactly where we are!" said Ron with a terrified look on his face. "We are in terror monkey three with 30 more scary monkeys!" said Ron.

"Oh, no!" squeaked Rufus.

"Come on, Ron. Get a grip."

"Ok, Kim. You're right. Let's do this."

So they were on their way to the Monkey Mountain. They had to find the missing key and find the exit. Little did they know this was going to be the biggest and toughest fight they were going to endure in there life.

They started their way through the jungle. It was a highly dense jungle. Something zoomed through the underbrush.

"What was that?" said Kim. Ron ran ahead to see what was going through the underbrush. Kim followed Ron and stopped abruptly. Then Kim jumped over him.

"KP!" Since Kim jumped over Ron, she had put her self in harm's way. She had jumped off the side a cliff. Ron jumped caught Kim and shot his grappling gun. It hit a tree dead on. Ron swung with all his might and he went soaring through the air. Kim landed on her feet but Ron went ahead first into a bushel of bananas. He slipped and fell to the ground with a thud.

Something hard hit Ron on the head and fell into his pocket. It hit Rufus on the head he came out of Ron's pocket. "Hey!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, little buddy!"

"Here." Rufus handed Ron the key

"What's this? Oh, I know exactly what this is. We need this to get out of the level, but then we have to fight a really tough boss."

"Gulp. Well, it's a good thing that you are here." said Kim.

"Oh, yeah? Why do you say that?" asked Ron.

"Well, because you have beat every boss so far and you don't look like you are going to let up. Hey I see something that looks like a pair of double doors. We should check it out."

So the two got out their climbing equipment. They started up the vertical climb. So after about 30 minutes of climbing they got to the top.

Like Kim said there were two doors. This was it. This was the final fight. If they won, they would keep their lives. But if they lost, they lost their lives. Then a whole bunch of monkeys jumped out of the trees that were near the doors.

"Bring it on you flea bags!" screamed Ron.

He charged the monkeys and began to battle with them. Kim followed. It was totally out of hand. bodies were flying everywhere. Monkeys flew in every direction. Kim and Ron were giving it their all and they were not slowing down by a long shot. They finally finished with a few bumps and bruises.

"Come on, Ron. Put the key in so we can continue."

Ron walked up to the door, his hand was shaking as he went to put the key in key hole.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"It's just, I have never gotten this far in the game and I'm too scared to put the key in the hole."

"Ok, Ron. We will do it together."

So that's what they did. The doors opened and a bright light blinded the two heroes. So they quickly closed their eyes. When they opened them they were in what looked like a gladiator ring but had more of a temple look to it. There were two 12 feet tall monkey statues. Ron and Kim entered the ring.

"Well, this is nice." said Ron. Something gave a growl. The two giant monkeys had swords and there eyes were glowing red. A huge figure appeared. It was Drakken.

He gave an evil laugh. "Kim Possible and the buffoon! Congrats! You have made it to the final level! Very impressive. My henchmen couldn't get past level 1. But now this is where the great Kim Possible goes down. Bye, Kimmy!"

With that, Drakken left. The big monkeys made their way across the ring towards the pair. They swiped at Kim and Ron. The pair dodged the attacks but it seemed when they dodged one attack the other monkey knew where they were going.

Twice the pair were almost hit by an attack. Ron went mystic. He Jumped at one of the monkeys. He smashed right through the on-coming sword. It shattered. The pieces flew everywhere.

Kim took advantage of the sitch. She jumped on to the head and sprayed the ice substance in the monkeys eyes. She punched the eyes. They shattered the beast hollered.

Ron smashed into one of the legs of the stone monkey. He broke both of the legs. The beast fell to the floor.

Kim jumped to her feet off the beast. But the monkey toppled into the one of the pillars knocking it out. It destroyed the pillar and the monkey. So now there was only one left. It ran at Kim, hit her, and knocked her off her feet. She was helpless. The monkey went to stab her. This was the end.

The monkey shot the sword at Kim. Ron went mystic one more time. He used the last of the power to get to where Kim was. He knocked Kim out the way of the sword but he was stabbed instead.

"NOOO! Ron you can't die!"

"Kim, I lo-lo-love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

"KP, it's ok I'm not going to die as long as you beat this game. I will live and you will too KP, I have faith in you. My life is in your hands. Good bye, ." Ron disappeared.

"I will get you for this, Drakken! You have killed my boyfriend!"

The monkey jumped at Kim. She dodged the attack and jumped on the leg of the monster. She climbed to the top. The monkey swiped at her but it failed.

"You can't stop me!" she yelled. "Not when the people I love are at stake!" she jumped to the head and sprayed the last of the icy substance on the monkey's head. She kicked him in the face. He toppled over and shattered.

Kim jumped to a pillar she jumped down and grabbed a part of the sword and put it in her pocket. The room started to shake then Kim disappeared just like Ron.

Kim found herself back in Drakken's lair. The computer began to go berserk and Ron flew out. He was alive!

"Ron! You are 'ok!'" said Kim.

"Yes, Kimmy, he's fine." said Shego.

"You you are going down!" said Kim.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kim zoomed at Shego and hit with full force. It knocked Shego out.

"Don't ever mess with my boyfriend." said Kim. Drakken was sneaking out. "And where do you think you are going?" said Kim.

She threw something at Drakken. It hit him and knocked him out.

"Kim?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Come here."

Kim and Ron kissed. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron. Ron could fell Kim's warm body against his. They just stood embracing each other for a few minutes.

When they separated, the Kimmunicator went off. It was Wade. "Glad to see you guys are 'ok.' I'm sending global justice to take care of Drakken and Shego."

"Please and thank you."

So Kim and Ron found themselves on a beach. It seemed that almost no time had gone by when they were sucked into the game. The pair walked hand in hand into the sunset they were going to love each other for a long time.

The End

By: Beast57 A.K.A Lance


End file.
